duh_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
Luis Mendizabal
Luis Mendizabal (メンディザバル ルイス) is a primary character, and the deuteragonist of Duh Chat. Initially a distanced, aloof individual, he rose up the ranks alongside his former comrade and eventually became the Second Duhkage. Despite being regarded as a great leader and saving the chat several times, Luis was slowly overtaken by fear, and sought to "destroy, then rebuild." After being stopped by his lover, he retired as Kage and went on a self-quest for redemption, which led him to helping save Duh Chat one more time and finding his true camaraderie. Background Luis was born in Guatemala City, Guatemala. An only child up to the age of seven. He moved to the US (legally) alongside his mother and brother at the age of nine, and quickly grew accustomed to the American life, Slowly building his way through. Appearance Luis is a somewhat tall, overweight young man with dark-brown hair and dark-hazel eyes. Throughout Book I, he often wore a black windbreaker, or a brown sweater on colder days. He later switched that out for a collared black sweater in Book II, he retired the use of his glasses around this time. He wore an aqua hoodie throughout Book III, and on occasion just a shirt. He went back to wearing black in Book IV, his primary outfit being a black hoodie with orange stripes. As the weather grew colder, he wore a blue sweater throughout his fall from grace in Book V. Following his defeat and redemption, he went back to wearing his aqua hoodie throughout Book VI, though this time visibly worn out, and with the sleeves rolled back (which Justina would often roll herself). Personality At the beginning of the story, Luis was a very quiet, cold and distanced person who would choose not to get involved in the chat's drama. Very pessimistic, and never afraid to speak his mind. Despite this, he wasn't completely de-attached, as he formed a close friendship with Nate and Bryan, and even had a deep infatuation with Ally. He also seemed interested in the drama he avoided, and would go as far as to eavesdrop.. Following his first promotion as Kage, he developed a sense of responsibility, but the betrayal disheartened him and left him in a very frail state, but Justina's influence healed him, and in turn led to him falling in love with her. He became very over-protective of her, and passionate, becoming even more fearless and taking on adversaries such as Nick and Fox (even a physical encounter with the former) without second thought. However, his love also backfired into a deep fear of losing her, and as a result his judgement became clouded by it. Taking on the role of Duhkage once more, not as a responsibility, but for necessity. As the stress and continuous attacks got to him, including a deeply-cemented fear from Ally, he slowly deteriorated further into a state of constant paranoia and perfectionism, Taking out most of his anger on Justina and even constantly defying his own advisers. Despite being successful at maintaining peace and order in the chat, he came to believe that only destruction could create new peace, and sought to cut off all his ties and destroy the chat. He was stopped and "defeated" by Justina. After his change of heart, Luis became very apologetic and giddy, almost to the point of being "happy-go-lucky". Even stepping down from leadership. However, despite seeking redemption and treating everyone with a kinder heart, he is now at a constant clash with his former comrade, Nate. Whom's ideals clash against his own. Following the final book, his completed redemption and ending leedles, he became somewhat optimistic. Though more distanced from the main group, he's overall nicer in general and more sensible. He also took a special liking to Emily and Zack, and goes out of his way to look after them, alongside Justina, whom he developed a deeper respect for and often relies on her words, and say. Backstory Luis spent most of his middle school years sheltering himself from most people. Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters